Because of You
by KarenaTheFreak
Summary: Another one of my song fics. This one is Because of You by Kelly Clarkson. R&R please. Rated M for suicide


"Kagome wait!"

She didn't listen. She just ran. She had caught Inuyasha leaving the gang to see Kikyo, again, even after he promised he was all hers and no one could take him away from her.

_I can't believe he went to her. We were doing so well together too. Everyone was sitting around, having a great time and he just left. I brought him so much Raman I almost couldn't carry the bag from the well to the village. He grabbed me and hugged me tightly and told me how much he missed me._

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did **

**I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery **

**I will not break the way you did **

**You fell so hard **

**I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far **

"I can't ever trust him again. As soon as I turn my back on him he leaves me for some dead bitch that looks like me. Ugh!"

Kagome slowed her running down to a walk continued ranting to herself.

"She doesn't even love him. She wants to take him to hell with her and he just says 'sure, I need to work on my burn anyways' I can't believe I fell in love with him."

**Because of you **

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk **

**Because of you **

**I learned to play on the safe side**

**So I don't get hurt **

**Because of you **

**I find it hard to trust **

**Not only me, but everyone around me **

**Because of you **

**I am afraid **

"This is the last time I'll ever let anyone trick me into getting what they want. I'll never allow him to touch me that way again. No matter how good it feels."

She came up to a cliff that over looked an ocean. She sat down near the edge and allowed herself to breakdown. She started crying and could feel her body making the unstable ground shake beneath her. She moved a little farther from the edge, to a tree, and leaned on it to cry.

**I lose my way **

**And it's not too long before you point it out **

**I cannot cry **

**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes **

**I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh**

**Every day of my life **

**My heart can't possibly break **

**When it wasn't even whole to start with**

_I hadn't even fully forgiven him for the last time he had done something like that. He went to see Kikyo while I was home and when I got back he confessed it during one of our intimate moments. It pains me that even after I took him back for doing it he still leaves me for her. Never again will I be hurt by an ass like him._

**Because of you **

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk **

**Because of you **

**I learned to play on the safe side **

**So I don't get hurt **

**Because of you **

**I find it hard to trust **

**Not only me, but everyone around me **

**Because of you **

**I am afraid **

"I helped him when his demon side tried to take over and when Naraku was killed he gave the jewel back to me for protection instead of wishing to become full demon. He was even willing to become full human for me. I gave up my life in the time that I was raised in to be with him forever, only going back a couple times to celebrate a birthday or to get snacks that didn't exist here. And now he's back to Kikyo. I should have killed that bitch long ago..."

**I watched you die **

**I heard you cry**

**Every night in your sleep **

**I was so young **

**You should have known better than to lean on me **

**You never thought of anyone else **

**You just saw your pain **

**And now I cry **

**In the middle of the night **

**For the same damn thing**

"I was there for everything, even when I didn't know what to do; I was there by his side."

She got up and took out a dagger Sango had given her in case she ever got stuck in a battle away from the gang and she didn't have her arrows with her.

The blade gleamed, it had never been used on anything since Kagome didn't like being alone in the forest.

"Maybe when I get reincarnated you'll come to my dead, soulless body."

Tears fell down her face as she held the dagger to her left wrist.

**Because of you **

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk **

**Because of you **

**I learned to play on the safe side **

**So I don't get hurt **

**Because of you **

**I tried my hardest just to forget everything **

**Because of you **

**I don't know how to let anyone else in **

**Because of you **

**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty **

**Because of you **

**I am afraid **

"It's your fault. I love you."

She slit her right wrist next, and the cut down both her legs with the last of her strength.

As she let the darkness take her she heard someone yelling her name, a husky, frantic voice. She felt his touch on her bleeding body.

She smiled, knowing she would never be hurt by him again.

**Because of you**

**Because of you**

Inuyasha tried frantically to stop the bleeding. It was too much and he knew he would lose her if he couldn't get the bleeding to stop.

It was too late. She lost too much blood.

She said one last thing before the darkness overtook her.

"Because of you..."


End file.
